Kage & Kaze
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: El tiempo puede llegar a traer más cambios de los que el ser humano puede alzanzar a imaginar... cap.15 SxT
1. Lágrimas y Sonrisas

_**Lágrimas y Sonrisas**_

Fue un aviso precipitado, apenas nos estábamos recuperando de lo de Orochimaru, pero no importó, fue recibir el aviso y venir Baki a avisarnos, menos de diez minutos y ya partíamos en ayuda de Konoha.

Fue realmente una sorpresa que la Godaïme nos enviase esa solicitud cuando apenas se había re-afirmado el pacto de alianza entre ambas villas. Sin embargo no importó, Gaara parecía querer ir, Kankurô tenía ganas de utilizar en batalla su nueva marioneta. Debíamos localizar un equipo de cinco miembros, cuatro genin y un chunin, localizarlos y ayudarlos y, en caso de ser necesario, transportar de regreso a Konoha sus cuerpos.

Fue extraño, nada más entrar a los lindes de la frontera nos dividimos, un modo más rápido de localizar aliados o enemigos, y en primera instancia, si fuese enemigo no debería haber problemas.

Localizar fue más que sencillo, cada uno se dirigió a los estruendos que más se relacionaban con nuestro modo de lucha, creó que llegamos en el mejor momento, Akimichi Chôji ya había sido localizado, estaba en un estado lamentable, tras él Hyuuga Neji, dejamos a ambos localizables para el regreso, lo primero era encontrar a nuestros respectivos…

No se porqué pero acabamos encontrándonos a nuestros más significativos… Gaara acabó ayudando a Rock Lee, Kankurô a Inuzuka Kiba y, finalmente, yo acabé por toparme con Nara Shikamaru. Momento exacto de llegado, estaban a punto de recibir el golpe final, menos de un segundo y el golpe repelido, convirtiéndonos en el escudo, los nuevos contrincantes. Que decir que los combates fueron algo decepcionantes, aunque Gaara tenía una expresión de habérselo pasado bien luchando… creo que le envidio…

Sin embargo esa envidia desapareció cuando regresamos a buscar al Hyuuga y al Akimichi, los rostros de sus compañeros eran el reflejo del agotamiento, de la frustración por el fracaso, y además apenas se podían mantener solos en pie… y, para mejorar sus ánimos Uzumaki Naruto no había sido localizado, pero eso ya pasó de nuestros lindes... Sería misión para Hatake Kakashi, el capitán del equipo siete.

El final de la misión fue llevar a los shinobis de Konoha al hospital y avisar a la Godaïme, eran estados críticos, apenas pudimos aplicarles una primera cura para el viaje. Pero uno de ellos fue absuelto de ingresar, Nara Shikamaru, líder del escuadrón, se encontraba sentado frente a las puertas de cuidados intensivos en cuyo interior se encontraba su mejor amigo, Akimichi Chôji, él no tenía más que el dedo fracturado, nada importante.

Sin embargo presentaba cansancio, preocupación, impotencia… como por impulso me senté a su lado, esperando unos segundos hasta que intercambié palabras… más bien un sermón sobre lo que significaba ser ninja, él ni siquiera me rebatió, se levantó de su sitió y se dirigió a la salida por el pasillo, pero la intervención que su padre le hizo, las palabras que le dijo, lo detuvieron ahí, jamás vi a un hombre tan sumamente hundido.

Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta de cuidados intensivos, ya era demasiado tiempo de no tener noticias, y justo en ese instante Godaïme-sama salió, se sentó y explicó que él estado del Akimichi había sido regulado, que en pocas horas sería trasladado a una habitación y justo en ese momento Shizune-san apareció frente a Shikamaru informando del estado de los otros tres miembros, todos habían sido salvados e incluso el uzumaki había sido traído de regreso, en bastante mal estado, pero no era nada grave, aunque su regreso había sido sin el joven Uchiha Sasuke.

Observé al Nara, su cuerpo respondía a unas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, se veía demasiado vulnerable, me levanté y solicité permiso a la Godaïme para retirarme e informar de las noticias a mis hermanos. Era incómodo estar en esos instantes en aquel lugar, pero fue más gratificante encontrar a Gaara charlando con Lee en los pasillos y Kankurô que esperaba en la puerta de la habitación del Inuzuka a que la hermana de éste acabase sus revisiones a Akamaru.

Realmente los nuevos ninjas de Konoha eran algo sin parangón, la importancia la tenían sus compañeros no la misión, y una vez empezaban todos sus diferencias eran anuladas para compenetrarse a la perfección. Aquella villa no era como los antiguos escritos referían, era algo completamente distinto, espero que algún día Sunagakure se convierta en un lugar igual a éste, que se dejen lado la oscuridad del pasado.

Pensando en ello acabé encontrándome frente unas escaleras que daban a un tejadillo iluminado por el sol, un pequeño hueco donde la sombra reinaba y la brisa del aire ondeando por el lugar, quizás por eso subí y me tumbe perdiéndome en la intensidad del azul del cielo, ese color era el de los ojos de nuestro padre, el color que, mezclado con el de nuestra madre, se transmitió en Gaara y en mí, él igualando a padre y yo con la tonalidad de madre… Era relajante estar ahí tumbada, recordando cosas pasadas, imaginando el futuro y sintiendo el calor del sol sobre la piel expuesta y el frescor de la brisa acariciarme…

Quizás fuese aquello lo que provocó que no lo notase venir, fue un carraspeo que hizo lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y mirarle – ¿Deseas algo Nara Shikamaru? – El aludido ladeó ligeramente el rostro – Ese sitio es mío – Le miré interrogante, pero noté un tono rojizo en sus ojos, como si se los hubiese estado restregando – Lo siento, pero no veo tu nombre escrito por ninguna parte que indique que es de tu propiedad – Me erguí levemente quedando recostada hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el suelo. Me observó unos segundos – Tsk… - Me moví para un lado dejándole el mejor hueco - ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí? No te molestaré – Noté como su mirada se posaba del hueco a mi – Me es indiferente.

Fue como por reflejo, coloque mi cuerpo donde él iba a apoyar la cabeza quedando así sobre mis piernas sin volviéndome recostar cerrando los ojos dejándome perder por la brisa, lo noté estremecerse unos segundos cuando lo notó pero no se movió. Era inquietantemente agradable estar así, pero algo tuvo que fastidiarlo, su voz resonó en el silencio de un modo casi inaudible pero claro – Temari… ¿Te dormiste? – Baje una mano a acariciar su pelo para indicarle que estaba despierta – Chôji me contó que fuiste tú la que le hizo unas primeras curas – Dejé de acariciarle – No pensé que fueseis precisamente vosotros los que nos ayudaseis… - Me erguí y le miré el rostro – Godaïme-sama mandó un aviso a Sunagakure, nada más llegar ya salimos a buscaros, nos dijeron que erais un grupo de cinco, que nos encargásemos de devolveros a Konoha aunque fueseis sólo cuerpos, si estaba con vida va de lógica que le ayudaría, a fin de cuentas es un aliado – Él fijó sus ojos en los míos, definitivamente tenían los ojos rojizos – Muchísimas gracias… - Le d un pequeño golpecito con el dedo en la frente y le sonreí, la misma sonrisa de cuando acabé con su contrincante – No debes dármelas, por cierto… me alegro de la recuperación de tus compañeros, son un gran equipo juntos bajo un gran mando – Lo vi abrir los ojos ante lo último – No, son un gran equipo, pero no estaban bajo las órdenes adecuadas – Un buen jefe de equipo sabe sopesar las probabilidades de victoria, sabe dejar a sus secuaces ante un contrincante si así se requiere, y tú dejaste a los ninjas adecuados para cada contrincante, como bien te dijo tu padre si no hubieses sido tú su líder quizás alguno de ellos o todos, hubiese acabado sus días en esa misión – Lo noté, sus ojos volvían a cristalizarse por lo que los cerró - ¿Sabes? Un buen líder no es el que cumple una misión bajo cualquier precio, sino el que sabe retirarse en el mejor momento y logra traer de vuelta a sus subordinados, si crees que no eres un buen líder de escuadrón entrena, esfuérzate y sigue luchando, un día serás un gran jefe de equipo y serás líder de algún equipo de novatos, te tocará mostrarles lo que sabes y ellos aprenderán de uno de los mejores, elegiste una vida algo difícil pero que sin duda da emociones más que suficientes a la monotonía de vivir, y ya verás, cuando llegues a ser jounin verás a tu esposa y a tus hijos esperarte por las noches cuando llegues cansado de una misión, tus hijos preguntaran interesados por como te fue mientras tu esposa escucha en la cocina mientras te hace tu comida favorita para cenar, luego ellos se irán a dormir y ella te mimará y te relajará… Bien mirada la vida de un ninja es bastante completa, ¿no crees? – De nuevo esa sonrisa que sólo le he dedicado a él desde que mi madre muriese, él me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que surcan su rostro cayendo en mi yukata mojándolo ero una sonrisa está en sus labios.


	2. Promesa

_**Promesa**_

Permanecíamos en aquel tejado, él se había quedado dormido y yo me encontraba acariciando su cabello suelto y de vez en cuando acariciando su rostro, se veía muy lindo así, su rostro expresaba tranquilidad y el sol iluminaba tenuemente algunas zonas en su rostro, y algo me impulsó a hacerlo, acaricié sus labios y me percaté de que dormía profundamente para depositar un beso en sus labios, apenas un roce, algo que me supo a poco, a demasiado poco.

Pero fue justo, un minuto después de separarme de él vi a un hombre que era como su vivo retrata dentro de unos veinte años o más, él hombre se me quedó mirando y luego miró a Shikamaru - ¿Esta dormido? – Bueno, definitivamente familiar si era. Bajé la mirada al rostro de Shikamaru y vi que abría los ojos, acto seguido se levantó observando con cara de sueño al hombre - ¿Pasa algo papá? – Miré al hombre unos segundos, y me levanté e hice une leve inclinación de cabeza, se trataba de un superior y como hija de Kazekage hay ciertos códigos que te toca cumplir – Mucho gusto señor Nara – Él hombre se me quedó mirando pero respondió de igual modo aunque saltándose mi nombre – Ella es Sabaku no Temari, pertenece al equipo de Sunagakure que nos ayudó en la misión – Bien, si la situación ya era algo embarazosa Shikamaru la incrementó – Si, tú eras la que estaba el otro día con Shika en el hospital, ¿no? Mucho gusto Temari-chan – Gracias señor Nara, creo que es mejor que me retire, cuídese, y, Shikamaru, deja de llorar, o pasaras a ser el "Niño Lágrimas".

Nuevamente le dediqué esa sonrisa y tras hacerle otra leve inclinación al señor Nara me retiré, por intuición sabía que no debía quedarme ahí, sería, como dice siempre Shikamaru, muy problemático… Seguramente acabaría hablando con el señor Nara sobre lo decepcionante que es Shikamaru como hombre y como ninja y no creí oportuno hablar así de él pues a fin de cuentas, es un novato aprendiendo lo que es realmente la batalla entre shinobis, aún tiene sus manos limpias de la sangre de sus enemigos, podrá abandonar esta vida si lo desea con el único temor de saber si sus compañeros, los que la continuaron, estarán bien.

Tsk… el día se acabaría aburrido, Gaara se la pasa conversando con Naruto o la Godaïme y Kankurô en las tiendas de armamento buscando piezas para sus marionetas, bueno, quizás no estaría mal disfrutar de un paseo y unos dulces y… en cierto modo, acerté. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, la brisa se mecía suave entre las ramas y los árboles daban una sombra, me tumbé a los pies de uno de los árboles y cerré los ojos, se estaba muy a gusto entre las raíces de aquel árbol y la brisa daba frescor en la cara, podía notar incluso el sol que se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles.

Pero nuevamente alguien debía interrumpir – Nara Shikamaru, ¿qué deseas ahora? – Abriendo los ojos encontrándome con el Nara de pie frente a mi – Mi padre me ha obligado a buscarte para hacerte compañía, no hacerlo sería demasiado… - Le observé suspirar y me adelante a él – Problemático, ¿ibas a decir eso, Nara? – él me miró y sonrió, sus ojos ya no estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas parecían haber empezado ha desaparecer – ¿Podrías dejar de decirme "Nara"? Resulta un poco molesto y, a fin de cuentas, yo utilizo tu nombre de pila – Ahora fui yo la que suspiró – Como quieras, Shikamaru-kun – Cerrando los ojos tras ver la cara que puso al añadir el "kun" a su nombre – Shikamaru a secas o en todo caso Shika… - Volví a observarle – Si esperas que te permita llamarme "Tema" o "Tem" puedes esperar sentado Shikamaru – Sentándose a mi lado quedando separados por una de las raíces – No creo tener suficiente relación contigo como para hacer algo así Temari.

Permanecimos bastante tiempo en silencio, él observaba las nubes que se mostraban por entre las copas de los árboles y yo disfrutaba del calor del sol que se filtraba – Por cierto Shikamaru… Felicitaciones por tu rango como Chunin, me informaron que tanto como un tal Aburame Shino lo consiguieron – Lo noté susurrar nuevamente su palabra favorita y un suspiro – Gracias… Aunque es lo que llevó a que pasase esto… - Noté como nuevamente se le apagaba la voz - … Shikamaru, se supone que eres un hombre, un Chunin de la villa de la Hoja, muestra algo de orgullo por conseguir lo que has conseguido hasta ahora y jamás te arrepientas de tus errores, a fin de cuentas esos errores son lo único que nos ayuda a nosotros y a los que nos rodean a mejorar, toda acción humana lleva a un error, ¿positivo o negativo? Según quien lo mire será lo uno u lo otro, tú ahora crees que es un error negativo que tengas ese nivel, sin embargo tu Hokage y tus compañeros saben que no se podría haber enviado un líder mejor para esa misión, eres inexperimentado en tener a gente bajo tu mando, la responsabilidad a la que te sometes es inconmensurable, pero tras un error vienen muchos aciertos, y en tu caso el error a ayudado a que te des cuenta que debes mejorar, a impulsar a tus compañeros a hacer lo mismo y comprender que el nivel de un ninja no va relacionado a su edad – Él vuelve a observar las nubes, pero me ha estado escuchando y el modo en que observa su cielo lo hace notar – Sabes soltar buenos sermones Temari… ¿También te lo ha otorgado la experiencia? – Miró hacia el mismo punto en el cielo que él – Se lo que es un fracaso en una misión y l oque eso conllevó, se cómo te sientes la primera vez que matas a tu rival, se que se siente cuando su sangre baña tu arma y tus ropas y conozco bastante bien las torturas que se ejecutan a un prisionero. Te tocará a ti también saberlo y es bueno que sepas a que te enfrentas realmente, hay ocasiones en que todos los miembros de un equipo regresa y otros en que puede que sólo uno lo haga, aprovecha siempre al máximo de aquello que tienes hoy sin pensar en el mañana porque aunque duela podría ser la última vez que puedas hacerlo… - Se que me pasé, pero no era mentira, los shinobis estamos bajo ese hecho, cada día que pasa podría ser el último – Mañana te vas… Así que escucha… La próxima vez que nos encontremos seré yo quien te salve y me retiraras de encima lo de "Niño Lágrimas" y me cobraré una buena recompensa por ello… - Le miré y le miré sarcástica – Si ese día llega te retirare ese mote y te daré la recompensa que pidas, pero que ese día llegué es muy improbable… - Se levantó y me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos – Nada es improbable en la vida del ninja… Mañana tomaos con calma eso de marcharos, iré a despediros…

Me quedé observando cómo se alejaba, había algo en ese brillo que me hizo creer en que ese día llegaría y en que realmente, a pesar de lo problemático que sería, vendría a despedirnos.


	3. Despedida

_**Despedida**_

Realmente ahí estaba, de pie con cara se sueño y bostezando frente a la puerta del hotel, tanto Kankurô como Gaara bajaron desde el balconcillo a saludarlo enfilando los tres hacia la salida, yo bajé por las escaleras para pagar el hospedaje y finalmente seguirles, unos cinco metros de distancia detrás de ellos, poca novedad, molesto quizás, pero que más daba, lo único que deseaba era regresar a Sunagakure. Ellos se detuvieron los portones para firmar como que nos íbamos, y nos despedimos de ambos guardias.

Shikamaru salió apenas de la villa manteniendo una ligera sonrisa – Tened cuidado en el camino de vuelta – Gaara lo miraba impasible aunque sus ojos habían suavizado desde que conociese a Uzumaki Naruto y Kankurô mostró esa sonrisa tan particular suya – Lo tendremos… - No dijimos nada más, no intercambiaron más palabras por lo que nos dimos la vuelta y emprendimos el camino sin embargo a los pocos pasos me gire y le miré – Si tienes algún problema, volveré a ayudarte. Ya me dirás entonces "Niño Lágrimas" – Mostrándole esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto me caracteriza – Ahí te has pasado, por eso no me gustan las mujeres – Mostraba esa sonrisa que observé unos segundos antes de acelerar el paso y desparecer en un segundo junto a mis hermanos, estaba decidido llegar en día y medio a Sunagakure.

Era extraño, pero el camino de regresó estuvo bastante llenó de conversación algo extraño en nosotros que apenas intercambiamos una palabra en los viajes, pero era bueno verlos tan animados, parecía que Gaara se sintiese más ligero ahora que cuando llegamos, seguía siendo él, tan suyo como siempre, pero tenía ese halo especial que lo empezaba a embriagar provocando que lo viese cada día más como mi pequeño hermano, tan frágil pero indudablemente poderoso… Creo que para los tres habrá cambios que favorecerán a un futuro diferente tanto para nosotros como para Sunagakure, y creo que no hay nada mejor que eso para que de una vez quede atrás la oscuridad del pasado que nos vio nacer.


	4. A Tiempo

_**A Tiempo**_

No sé como pudimos llegar a esto, sabemos que lo que buscan es sacar al Kazekage de Sunagakure y a pesar de ello le permitimos salir, ¿con qué condición? Ninguna, él es quien da las órdenes y nosotros cumplimos, sólo una pequeña condición, que nos permita salir con él en busca de la que iba ser asignada a mi escuadrón, su alumna, Matsuri.

Combates, y más combates en los que nos vimos obligados a rezagarnos dejando seguir solo a nuestro Kazekage. Nuestros adversarios no eran precisamente moco de pavo, Kankurô no se como estaría, fue el primero en quedarse atrás, de todas formas no tengo tiempo para pensar en ninguno de los dos, mis sentidos quedan centrados en mi adversario, es bueno, muy bueno, quizás incluso demasiado bueno y yo no puedo más que refrenar sus ataques y realizar un contraataque que es bastante inútil.

Se que poco me queda para caer, mi chackra esta mermado, y tengo varios cortes que me agotan, no puedo seguir luchando con la misma intensidad y mi adversario lo sabe, él aún puede luchar bastante tiempo más, pero yo soy consciente de mi derrota, en este combate no hay voluntad que me permita sobrevivir.

Finalmente no puedo más, no hay forma de salir de ésta, sólo hay dos cosas de las que me arrepentiré, no haber estado junto a mis hermanos cuando más me necesitaron y faltar a la promesa que le hice a ese maldito vago, no habría nuevo encuentro.

Lo sabía, alcé mi vista cansada a punto para observar cómo su último ataque venía directo a por mí, no pude reaccionar, pero entonces… ¿Por qué seguía con vida? Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una posición muy impropia de mí, un instante y mi cuerpo "cedió" ante el cansancio, sólo lo sentí algo más pesado y miré detrás de mí. Ahí se encontraba él y su compañera de equipo, menos de dos minutos y una ofensiva infalible, tras un minuto más y el enemigo derrotado. No se cómo acabamos así, recuerdo que pasó algo más pero no el que…

Sólo recuerdo haber conseguido regresar con nuestro Kazekage y Matsuri de regresó con el escuadrón de ayuda de Konoha, bastante heridos, pero nada demasiado grave…

Maldita sea… Ahora deberé cumplir esa promesa… Retirarle el alias de "Niño Lágrimas" y darle la recompensa que me pida…


	5. La Petición

_**La Petición**_

El día siguiente a nuestro regreso fue proclamado de descanso, ningún equipo sería enviado de misión, permaneceríamos en reposo, haciendo los típicos trabajos oficiales dentro de los líndes de la aldea y ya… la única desventaja de aquello era tener que soportar a Matsuri pegada a Gaara y a mi, pues yo iba a ser la que se encargaría de su formación y Gaara era su ninja favorito, había pasado de temerle a idolatrarle en poco tiempo.

Cinco minutos de paz, escaparse de una charla interminable sobre cómo Gaara había llegado para salvarla, una historia demasiado escuchada; y una brisa de viento en un balcón y, ahí estaba él observando un cielo con demasiadas pocas nubes – Así que aquí se encuentra el gran estratega de Konoha ocultándose, tengo entendido que os ireís a la tarde, ¿no? – Él hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza sin mirarla siquiera - ¿Ya no me dices "Niño Lágrimas" sino "Genio de Konoha"? – Ella se acercó un poco a él mientras él se giraba a verla – Prometí dejar de hacerlo si resultaba que té me salvabas el culo en alguna ocasión, ¿no? Y lo prometido es deuda. Además, antes de que te vayas, me tienes que decir lo que quieres – Él sonrió, ciertamente se notaba su orgullo - ¿Cualquier cosa? – Ella levantó una ceja extrañada – Te dije que te daría aquello que me pidieses, ¿no? Sólo tienes que pedir – Lo observó suspirar, aquel gesto tan propio de él – Cuando vayas a Konoha, permíteme ser tu guía… - Ella lo miró extrañada de semejante petición – De acuerdo, aunque más o menos ya me conozco Konoha – Él sonrió – No importa.

Ella iba a replicarle cuando Matsuri apareció para indicarles que Gaara los reclamaba a todos en su despacho para realizar el papeleo que los de Konoha deberían llevar a Tsunade.


	6. Conversaciones

_**Conversaciones**_

Casi dos años y medio… Podría decirse que era demasiado tiempo para que ninguno de los dos recordase aquella promesa y así parecía, Temari no escribía a Konoha a menos que fuese por orden precisa del Kazekage y eran para la Godaïme y las pocas veces que había ido allí eran viajes de ida y vuelta. Por el lado de Shikamaru era exactamente lo mismo, mandaba mensajes escritos por la Hokage para el kazekage.

Pero por fin la estancia en Konoha iba a durar varios días pues ese año se celebrarían los exámenes de ascenso a grado medio y se celebraban varias reuniones conjuntas en las cuales ella era representante de Sunagakure, a todo eso sólo le encontró un fallo, ¿cómo conseguir de guía al Nara sin que nadie se enterase del pactó que formaron? Quizás su único remedio era explicárselo a la Hokage, que luego se lo contaría al Kazekage que luego… No, definitivamente contárselo a la Godaïme no era una buena idea.

Las enormes puertas se encontraban abiertas y justo bajo el marco se encontraba él junto a su inseparable amigo, Akimichi Chôji, por fin había terminado de aprenderse el nombre de aquel muchacho, ellos aún no la habían visto, estaban demasiado ocupados, uno comiendo sus patatas fritas y el otro elevando su vista a sus preciadas nubes.

Ella se detuvo a menos de un metro de ellos, respiraba hondo ya que el viaje a la carrera la dejaba agotada, a fin de cuentas había ahorrado casi medio día de viaje - ¿Yamanaka Ino y Asuma no están con ustedes? – Aunque podría parecer que trataba de darles un susto no fue su intención aunque surtió ese efecto, Chôji casi se atraganta con una patata y Shikamaru dio un salto en el sitio - ¡Temari-san! ¡No me des sustos mientras como! – Temari observó a ambos, unas lagrimitas asomaban a los ojos de ambos – No era mi intención hacerlo Chôji, otra vez ignoraré haberlos visto, ¿de acuerdo? – Shikamaru la observó, aquella chica había cambiado completamente en el tiempo que no la vio - ¿Sólo vienes tú Temari? – Temari lo miró, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, algo más alto, todo lo contrario que su amigo cuya apariencia era completamente distinta – Si, Kazekage-sama pensaba mandarme una escolta pero creí que era innecesaria, tardé menos en realizar el viaje y para lo que tengo que hacer aquí me basto sola – Temari-san, pero un chunin no debería hacer ese camino sólo y siendo… - Temari levantó una ceja, ya sabía que camino estaba tomando, el mismo que su amigo prefería no sacar – Bueno, si crees que por ser mujer no se defenderme puedo demostrarte todo lo contrario… a pesar de que aquí el silencioso me haya salvado el culo en una ocasión, además… Soy Jounin, al igual que Kankurô, por eso estoy aquí, me han mandado como supervisora en los preparativos para el examen a grado medio de este año… Pensaba que Godaïme-sama os habría comentado algo…

Ambos muchachos se la quedaron mirando – En fin… Es natural – Temari miró al Nara con cara de muy pocos amigos - ¡Hey! ¡Chôji! ¡Tú madre nos reclama para comer! ¡Date prisa hijo! – Los tres miraron a un hombre casi tan grande como el hijo y prácticamente igual a él, su padre. Antes de que Shikamaru o Temari se despidiesen el joven Akimichi ya casi había alcanzado a su padre.

Shikamaru suspiró y se echó las manos tras la nuca suspirando – Tsk, mendokusai…- Temari lo miró de reojo, sabía de sobras que iba a decir eso, y que si estaba junto a él ludiría unas mil veces más – Bueno, ya nos veremos Shikamaru, tengo que ir a ver a Godaïme-sama – Voy contigo, tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre y me pilla de camino – Temari no lo miró sólo echo a andar - ¿Buscamos primero a tu padre? Así podré tomarme un té, tengo sed – girando a verle y mostrándole aquella sonrisa – Por mi bien, aunque te aviso que es un antro que huele a hombre hasta la saciedad, a alcohol hasta marearte y prácticamente sólo hay borrachos… - Bueno, no es tan espantoso, hay algunos antros peores en Sunagakure, la influencia del calor incrementa el olor a hombre y ten en cuenta que he estado en contacto con ese olor desde que nací prácticamente, estoy más que acostumbrada… - Shikamaru sonrió – Lo lamento, sólo te indicaba las condiciones bajo las que vas a poder disfrutar tu té…

Si, ambos lo habían notado, sus conversaciones cada vez trataban temas más banales, los típicos temas que tratas con un amigo bastante íntimo y por alguna razón ese hecho los preocupaba a ambos.


	7. El Poder del Tiempo

_**El Poder del Tiempo**_

Los dos caminaban silenciosos por las calles de Konoha hasta alcanzar la puerta del local en el debía de encontrarse el padre de Shikamaru, Temari fue la primera en entrar, realmente era un… antro, estaba todo semi a oscuras y había realmente olor a hombre hasta marear que mezclado con el aroma del alcohol embriagaba sin embargo ella miró el interior y entró al local, varias miradas se clavaron sobre su persona, algo normal, no entraban mujeres en ese local, sin embargo Shikamaru, que entró tras ella, sabía que ella no era una mujer normal, ella sabía demasiado de cualquier definición de mujer.

Ella se sentó en la barra del bar y pidió su té muy tranquila, Shikamaru por otro lado se acercó a una mesa donde su padre charlaba con el señor Yamanaka, ellos dos junto al padre de Chôji formaban la antigua formación Ino-Shika-Chô – Hombre, si está aquí el heredero de las sombras… ¿Ya vienes a llevarte a Shikato? – Shikato miró a su hijo con gesto algo cansado – Si, mamá dice que es hora de ir a comer, así que me toca llevarme al borrachazo de vuelta a casa… - Shikato sonrió – Vamos, vamos Shika, que no estoy borracho - Shikamaru sonrió – Ya lo sé, pero eso deberás decírselo a mamá.

Temari los estuvo observando desde la barra, recordaba la primera vez que se cruzó con aquel "niño" sin embargo ahora de aquel "niño" no quedaban más que los recuerdos, todo había cambiado mucho desde que Sunagakure tratase de traicionar a Konoha, era incluso extraño poder estar de aquel modo tras lo que habían intentado hacer, la forma en que el futuro Hokage trataba a Gaara y el fuerte vínculo que los unía. Recordaba aquellas palabras que su padre le dijese cuando aún era una niña – Temari, el tiempo es capaz de crear, modificar y finalizar todo lo que en el mundo se halla. Un día sabrás que te quiero decir… - Si, realmente las entendió hacía demasiados años y en su interior odio haberlo hecho pero quizás fue por eso que ahora estaba allí, disfrutando de un té y esperando una pronto entrevista con la Godaïme.


	8. ¿Curiosidad o Instinto!

_**¿Curiosidad o Instinto?**_

Antes de salir del local Shikamaru echo un último vistazo a Temari para despedirse de ella, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en los dulces de arroz que el dueño le había entregado, simplemente sonrió en una mueca y salió junto a su padre sin embargo en esa ocasión su gran mente no supo percatarse de un detalle, cuando él la observó los ojos de la rubia estaban puestos sobre él.

Temari odiaba conocer la dureza de la vida del modo en que lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecida de haber podido observarla hasta ese punto. De todas formas acabó su té pagando el precio especial que el dueño le había hecho y se dirigió al edificio de los Hokages, posiblemente la Godaïme usase menos de cinco minutos para despacharla, le daría una carpeta llena de papeles que revisar, que rellenar y la hora de la primera reunión y de ahí ella debería hacer el resto.

Pero Temari pudo darse cuenta de cuantas cosas habían llegado a cambiar en tan poco tiempo, la Hokage apenas la saludo y la mandó retirarse, fue Shizune quien le entregó una carpeta con todo lo que posiblemente iba a necesitar.

Revisó la carpeta, lo primero que venía era la lista de los encargados de la preparación del examen y los horarios de las reuniones. Quizás fue por que lo necesitaba saber y lo hizo de forma instintiva o por simple curiosidad pero sus ojos siguieron la lista alcanzar el nombre que buscaba, "Nara Shikamaru"…


	9. Las Predicciones Comienzan

_**Las Predicciones Comienzan**_

Temari acudió a l lugar donde debía celebrarse la primera de las reuniones, aunque en realidad esa reunión sería pasados dos días, pero, no teniendo nada que hacer, solía comer bastante tarde y pues podría hacerlo en cualquiera de los puestos de comida que había por toda la villa, debería buscarse el hotel pero tenía cierta curiosidad por saber, algo muy poco habitual en ella, pero desde que ponía un pie en aquella villa su actitud sufría cambios que ni ella alcanzaba a comprender.

Hubo algo aquel día que le resultó realmente nostálgico, pues el lugar marcado como punto de reunión no era otro que la sala en que realizó la primera parte del examen para chunin. Por su mente cruzaron imágenes de entonces, antiguos miedos e importantes palabras y hechos. Se sentó en el lugar que una vez ocupó y empezó a ojear todo el contenido de la carpeta, venía, junto al listado de organizadores venía también el emparejamiento que se había realizado con ellos, miró su nombre sin emoción, seguramente algún pardillo, vago y problemático, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir a su pareja, "Nara Shikamaru" el único que encaba a la perfección con esa descripción, lo que la extrañó fue ver que hiciese lo que hiciese siempre acaba por tener que realizar alguna actividad con aquel vago.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró recordando, su primer encontronazo en aquella sala, posteriormente en las eliminatorias, el la final, en la campaña para recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke o cuando la ayudó en el rescate de Matsuri. Quizás iba a ir siendo hora de dejar de llamarle vago o inútil ya que en aquellas ocasiones llegó a demostrar todo lo contrario, simplemente aquel "Niño" dejó de serlo para ser algo único en el mundo.

Pero todo no fueron recuerdos agradables, su mente nuevamente le jugó malas pasadas, viejas escenas acompañadas de antiguas predicciones que le realizase su madre cuando apenas comenzase el embarazo del "Demonio de Sunagakure" sin embargo, un ruido a su espalda la sacó de aquel mundo de recuerdos y ensoñaciones…


	10. Vista Única

_**Vista Única**_

No se movió presentía quien podía ser el que la había sacado de su ensimismamiento, aquel aroma inconfundible, él era el único que tenía esa fragancia, presintió que iba ha hacer sólo con escuchar el movimiento del viento, suspiró cansada, deseaba poder echarse una larga siesta disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre su piel y el frescor de la brisa golpeándola en la cara, pero simplemente abrió los ojos y lo observó sentado en el lugar que ocupase una vez, pero vuelto hacia ella, mirándola.

Él permanecía con su cara de aburrimiento - ¿No estas cansada? – Ella dejó que sus ojos vagasen en los recuerdos – Si, muy cansada Shika… - Él abrió un poco los ojos extrañados, ¿Sabaku no Temari reconociendo estar cansada? – Puedo conducirte a algún lugar tranquilo en el que puedas descansar si prefieres estar al aire libre que en tu habitación – Ella sólo apartó la mirada de él hacia las ventanas – Aún no fui a buscar el hotel, me conformo con poder estar sentada en algún lugar en el que de un poco de sol y corra el viento… - Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió hasta ella – Tsk… ¿Aguantarás despierta hasta que lleguemos?

Ella se levantó y le dedicó una mirada desafiante, ¿con quién se creía ese "inútil" que estaba tratando? – Te sigo, "Vago Inútil" – Él la observó y sonrió, aquella mujer nunca cambiaría, algún día debería renunciar a ese orgullo suyo o la llevaría a la destrucción.

Él caminaba delante atento a la presencia de ella detrás, ella caminaba absorta en sus cosas sin prestar la más mínima atención a su entorno, simplemente caminaba tras él hasta que lo sintió detenerse unos segundos, ella lo alcanzó al tiempo que él se metía a atravesar un pequeño jardín y se metió al pequeño porche sin mirar siquiera hacia atrás y ella no dudó, lo siguió en el trayecto por el porche, hasta un segundo piso y ahí a una pequeña terraza.

Shikamaru se detuvo y la miró, la encontró observando el cielo - ¿Qué te parece? – Temari descendió su vista hacia él, es… agradable – Sentándose en un sofá de aspecto algo antiguo que se encontraba bajo un pequeño tejado que daba la sombra justa que ella deseaba – Te traeré algo de beber, estás en tu casa – Ella afirmó con la cabeza y él se fue, realmente aquel lugar era perfecto, era cómodo, tranquilo…

Cuando Shikamaru regresó con una bandeja con algo de té rojo y pastas se encontró a Temari dormida en el sofá, le habló y ella no respondió ni hizo ademán de haberse percatado de ello, por lo que él disfruto unos segundos de una vista extremadamente difícil de obtener.


	11. Estadía

_**Estadía**_

Las primeras sombras empezaban a cubrir Konoha y los farolillos se encendían en las calles, se empezaban a percibir los aromas de las cenas desde las distintas chimeneas - ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo? – Shikamaru apartó un segundo la mirada del tablero del Shôgi y observó a su maestro – Unas cuatro horas, ¿debería despertarla Asuma-sensei? – Asuma miró el movimiento que había hecho Shikamaru y movió pieza - No creo que haga falta, Buenas noches Temari – Shikamaru se giró y observó a la rubia de pie tras él apoyada en una de las columnas del porche – Igualmente Asuma – Fijando su vista en el tablero se notaba que Shikamaru estaba permitiéndose el lujo de perder unas cuantas fichas para así alargar la partida – Si quieres cuando acabemos la partida te acompaño en busca del hotel, ¿te parece? – Temari le miró, estaba volviéndose menos vago de lo que lo recordaba.

Asuma los observaba – También podrías quedarte aquí, creo recordar que teníais unas habitaciones un poco apartadas de la casa principal… Se la podríais hasta alquilar, a fin de cuentas es lo que mejor os iría ya que… sois pareja como preparadores del examen, ¿no? – Temari se recargó bien el abanico a la espalda – Sería demasiado problemático – Shikamaru realizó un jaque sin que Asuma y Temari se diesen cuenta – Lo problemático sería tener que quedarme a dormir en tu habitación de hotel por no haber acabado el trabajo – Temari lo miró y luego suspiró – Y luego tendrá la cara de decir que las chicas son problemáticas – Asuma observó a Temari y se rió, realmente esos dos se entendían mejor que muchos otros, pero no era extraño a fin de cuentas el vínculo que los unía era sumamente peculiar…

Tanto Temari como Shikamaru, despidieron a Asuma antes de ir a ver la estancia en la que debería residir en su temporada en Konoha la enviada de Sunagakure, era como una casa más pequeña, estaba unida a la principal por el jardín mediante un camino de rocas cruzando un estanque y un pequeño pasillo, todo el linde era porche de madera de sauce al igual que las infraestructuras, la decoración estaba formada por elementos en tonalidad tierra y negro, poseía una pequeña cocina, un cuarto de baño con ducha, un salón, el comedor y una amplia habitación. Quedaba algo más introducía en el bosque que rodeaba aquel inmenso jardín. Realmente Temari no pudo poner pega alguna porque aquella estancia le parecía perfecta, sería como encontrarse en Sunagakure.

Shikamaru abrió algunas de las puertas correderas para que ventilase un poco ya que no se usaba y había cierto olor a encierro – Bueno, ¿qué te parece? – Temari desató el abanico del cinto y lo reposó en el suelo - ¿Por cuánto me saldrá hospedarme aquí? – Mirando a Shikamaru de un modo que él no supo comprender – Eso lo hablaremos mañana, iré a buscarte algo para cenar y a preguntarles a mis padres, disfruta de tu estancia – Antes de que ella pudiese discutirle nada más, él ya se perdía por el pasillo que unía ambas casas.


	12. Ridículo

_**Ridículo**_

Todo lo que Shikamaru encontró cuando regresó con la cena fue la casa adjunta vacía, no se oía ni un murmullo, ni un ligero sonido de movimiento, pensó que quizás, aprovechando que él la había dejado sola Temari había salido al jardín, no tenía muchas oportunidades de sentir la hierba y el aire fresco de los bosques.

Cuando él salió al porche la encontró descalza con los pies sobre la hierba fresca, su espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares, su cabello estaba suelto describiendo las ondas del viento, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si atesorase la sensación de la hierba y su aroma…

Él se permitió la desfachatez e indecencia de quedarse observándola, pero la voz de ella lo pilló más desprevenido de lo que debería - ¿La cena ya esta? – Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza para salir por completo de su ensimismamiento – Si, te la he dejado en el comedor, algo de ramen algo frío ya, perdona – Temari abrió los ojos y los entornó hacia él – Así tienen mejor sabor. ¿Tú ya has cenado? – El sol empezaba ya a dejar su cálida pantalla de luz sobre la villa – Si, mi madre me obligó a cenar con ellos por eso he tardado – Sin saber porqué Shikamaru se sintió ridículo ahí plantado – Entonces buenas noches Shikamaru, ¿empezamos a eso de las diez a mirar lo de los exámenes? – Shikamaru afirmó suavemente y se retiró sin mencionarle nada más, pero Temari aún contemplo algo más de tiempo el lugar por el que el joven chunin había desaparecido, el día siguiente se presentaba particularmente diferentes…


	13. Cambios

_**Cambios**_

Según parecía Temari fue la primera en amanecer a la mañana siguiente pues apenas eran las cinco y media de la mañana, decidió ducharse y prepararse el ramen que se había dejado la noche anterior, no era algo muy digerible a esas horas de la mañana pero era mejor que pasarse la mañana con el estómago vacío, leyó tranquilamente cada hoja de la carpeta memorizando algunos datos, les ayudaría a aligerar eso luego con Shikamaru, sin embargo con todo aquello apenas pasó una hora por lo que acabó volviendo al porche, quedando apoyada observando el bosque, ese lugar la atraía de una forma que no podía explicar y sin embargo permanecía lejos de él tenía la sensación de que no debía acercarse por mucho que la atrajese y en eso ella tenía cierta experiencia…

Eran las siete cuando él despertó, tenía sueño, bastante, pero si volvía a tumbarse sabía que se le pasaría la hora en que había quedado con Temari y no tenía ilusión por hacer que ella se enfadase pero pegarse tres horas sin dormir… puff… eso era algo que no aguantaba, decidió ducharse tranquilamente, desayunar con parsimonia y vestirse con lentitud, pensó en atarse el pelo en su típica coleta pero llevaba aún bastante húmedo para hacerlo por lo que se lo dejó suelto, por lo general se lo ataba para que no le molestase en las misiones pero esa vez no tenía misión además, sería mucho más práctico si se lo cortase pero le gustaba tenerlo largo… Pensó en ir ya a ver a Temari pero posiblemente permanecería dormida, aunque era mucho más probable que estuviese despierta desde mucho antes que él a fin de cuentas trabajaba más horas que él y tenía un rango mayor…

Finalmente se decidió a ir, total, si no estaba despierta siempre podía esperar tumbado en la hierba observando las nubes… Pero cuando llegó la vio en el porche observando el bosque él se acercó y ella se giró – Buenos días Shikamaru, despertaste antes de lo que pensaba – Él hizo una mueca – Y tú más tarde de lo que me imaginaba Temari… ¿Te interesa el bosque? Ayer también lo observabas – Ella volvió a fijar sus esmeraldas en el bosque – No es que me interese, simplemente… me atrae, en Sunagakure no es habitual ver tanta cantidad de vegetación es un poco… - ¿Vas armada? – Ella lo miró extrañada – No, no veo razón para estarlo – Él sólo suspiró - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta ahí? Hay claros estupendos para ver las nubes y… - Temari lo cortó – Tenemos que revisar lo de los exámenes para la reunión de mañana además es bastante largo – Señalándole una pila de papeles que había desperdigado – Tenemos dos horas hasta la hora en que quedamos para ello, además así hago un recado para mi padre – Ella lo observó realmente había cambiado mucho – De acuerdo… Shikamaru… Gracias – Shikamaru la miró sorprendido, aquella chica había cambiado más de lo que había podido imaginar…


	14. Trabajo

Tsk

_**Trabajo**_

Ambos cruzaron el linde del bosque, él delante como indicando que ella no era amenaza alguna para ese lugar ella enseguida notó la reacción ante aquello, varios ciervos parecían rondarles a una distancia prudente, pero no pareció importarle en absoluto a Shikamaru así que ella simplemente se dejó conducir por él hasta llegar a un claro en el que sin pensarlo Shikamaru se tumbó justo en el centro disfrutando del sol que empezaba a filtrarse por entre las copas de los árboles.

Temari lo observó como recriminándole algo al tiempo que buscaba un hueco entre las raíces de un viejo sauce y se sentaba entre ellas, Shikamaru volteó perezosamente el rostro hacia ella - ¿Qué te mosquea Temari? – Temari suspiró y fijó sus aguamarinas en los azabaches de él – Dijiste que tenías que ocuparte de un encargo de tu padre, ¿no? – Shikamaru giró nuevamente el rostro hacia el cielo – Pero para poder hacer eso necesito que nuestros acompañantes se acerquen – Ella separó su vista del rostro de él y la dirigió a las copas de los árboles – En ese caso hubiese sido mejor que no hubiese venido, parece que los mantengo algo alejados…

Shikamaru sonrió, pues justo la rubia dijo eso y un ciervo se acercaba a su pelo para olerlo, para luego morder y empezar a tirar de él, Temari se agarró el pelo tratando de que se lo soltase pero sin conseguir nada, Shikamaru entre risas sujetó al ciervo consiguiendo que dejase de mascarle el pelo a la rubia por lo que recibió una mirada poco afable de parte de ella.

Tras largas horas de trabajo para el Nara y de sueño para Temari, cuando acabó él se la quedó mirando, tenía la faz tranquila, sin el ceño fruncido, sus párpados cerrados y la largura de sus pestañas se reflejó mejor y fue cuando él se percató de un resplandor verdoso entre los cabellos de ella, los apartó con cuidado de no despertarla y descubrió un pequeño pendiente con una esmeralda incrustada, era demasiado pequeño para notarlo a simple vista, la observó sin darse cuenta de que ella despertaba.

Ella disimuló hasta que lo notó bastante ausente - ¿Tan interesante es lo que ves? – Él se apartó asustado hacia atrás y ella le dedicó una de sus sonrisas justo cuando él iba a protestarle por haberlo asustado – Ya es muy tarde para hacer nada, ya tengo lo que necesitaba… - Temari le miró y suspiró – Tenemos mucho tiempo aún, después de que cenes algo nos pondremos con el papeleo… - Incorporándose cansada – No sé cómo te hará trabajar Tsunade-sama o que libertades te dará, pero espero que al menos mientras yo este aquí cumplas con lo que te toca cuando toca… - Shikamaru se levantó con una medio sonrisa de lado – Siempre cumplo con mi trabajo cuando me toca, hoy tenía que hacerle el trabajo a mi padre y se lo he hecho… - Ella se giró – Venga, que te invitó a cenar y luego nos ponemos, ¿vale? – Él se metió mas manos en los bolsillos – Invito yo.


	15. Desertar

Tsk

_**Despertar**_

Era algo habitual en ellos el que uno de los dos dijese algo y el otro lo contradijese, era una especie de ritual el acabar discutiendo por banalidades en el cual ella era siempre la ganadora ya que con sólo una sonrisa él callaba y empezaba a reír acompañadas sus risas por las de ella.

Lo que todos se preguntaban era como aquella rubia podía conseguir que él realizase su tarea sin protestas, como en una cuarta parte del tiempo que otros necesitaron ellos ya habían finalizado el papeleo, y es que nadie jamás se habría imaginado como era en verdad ella, cuando iban a trabajar ella acomodaba la sala para que si en algún momento estaban cansados y querían descansar podían hacerlo tranquilamente, la forma amable y tierna que tomaba en aquellos momentos era suficiente para que él trabajase mejor, sólo por poder observarla un poco más en ese estado…

Y es que había algo que les motivaba aún más y que ninguno nombraba y era que al despertar de sus sueños se encontraban al otro aún durmiendo a su lado arrebatándoles unas sonrisas y un brillo en los ojos que el otro no llegaría a ver, por eso se confiaban más y guardaban con mayor recelo esos momentos y más desde que se sabía la fecha en que finalizaría la preparación del exámen…


End file.
